A Contract to Remember
by cybertronics
Summary: Crime lords never forget. Ziro/Bane.


**Title: **A Contract to Remember

**Author: **cybertronics

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Crime lords never forget. Ziro/Bane.

* * *

It wasn't something he could forget so easily.

For the bounty hunter? Maybe. But for him, not a chance in hell. Crime lords never forgot. Especially when the scene in question was Bane and him riding off into that gold Coruscant sunset after wreaking a wave of havoc on the senate.

He had to admit, he'd been more than disappointed later to find out the final little touch in the scheme had failed. All senators were still as intact as ever. He hadn't forgotten to include a tip to the hunter though. That was another thing. Crime lords had class. And money. And they knew how to leave on a good note.

---

"We're both looking forward to our next transaction, I assume." Bane spoke with that familiar grin.

"Oh of course, dear bounty hunter. Of course." Ziro let his mind wander momentarily before nodding and ordering his men to escort Bane out.

---

Weeks passed. Ziro waited, patience diminishing. He needed an excuse. A job for the hunter. Anything. He was practically considering getting himself caught on purpose to repeat his run-in with the Duros. That fateful, but brief, rescue plan had led to an infatuation towards Bane. Unexpected, yes, but the criminal couldn't help himself. And he noticed by his follower's reactions to Bane, he wasn't alone.

It was then that he heard the news. He was in his headquarters' breakfast room, toast eaten and newspaper in hand. Celebrity news, healthy lifestyles, same old same old. He skimmed through the paper before flipping to a certain page. His eyes widened just before spluttering and choking on half-swallowed coffee. "Long Awaited Capture: Cad Bane Jailed".

Ziro didn't think. Didn't plan. He simply dropped the paper, grabbed his best men, and headed off on the fastest ship to the city's jail.

---

Ziro whispered rapid prayers the flight there, begging and wishing inwardly. His heart beat so fast it could've already exploded, begging for the Duros to be there when he arrived. He knew the hunter's craftiness, knew how easily the man could escape from any cage, any labyrinth he was put in. He needed this, needed to find him, he would give up a month's worth of crimes if only, and then the jail arrived in sight, causing Ziro to scream a set of orders. Orders that resulted in the array of guards outside to be shot down in a matter of seconds, oh it was all working so well.

And they arrived. The plan had been so quick and emotionally draining that Ziro had barely come to when they arrived at the cell. It was in a high security area ten stories up, no surprise there.

"Looks like our next transaction isn't how you thought it would turn out, bounty hunter. Ooh." Ziro thanked God he was still able to pull off that nonchalant attitude, with a hint of posh.

"Looks like you'll be wanting an exchange of sorts if I'll be wanting my freedom," Bane mocked. He was relaxed on the cell's bed, facing the wall and not bothering to turn as he spoke to his previous employer. "Ironic, isn't it? How things turn out."

Ziro shut his eyes, almost purring at Bane's irritation that the man seemed to be trying so hard to repress.

"Oh, I like that. Ironic indeed."

"Well I'm afraid I can't indulge you in that exchange, ."  
Bane dipped his hat lower, hiding the now-forming grin.

"Excuse you!" Ziro's voice raised and shook dramatically as he grabbed the bars. Damn to hell any leader-like demeanor he had left, he was in love. "You did not just tell me you don't need my help. You did not just have me gather all of my men – _my men_ – for a rescue attempt at this jail, this filthy hell-hole. Oh, I can't even tell you the horrible memories this place brings back. The nightmares I still have."

No response. No sympathy.

Ziro let out a cry of frustration. "Hmph. Listen." His voice had lowered to a whisper. "What would you say if I told you, oh I don't know… It didn't involve money?"

Bane glanced at the Hutt out of the corner of his eye.

"I'd have to say it'd be the first proposition of the like that'd ever interested me."

"You don't say, you don't say." Ziro smoothed down his feathered headress.

A nod.

"You've got my attention, don't waste it. My freedom for your… What was it?"

"Oh my, patience please. Let's just say it's a little something-something that involves me, you, and our own private room. I think you know what I mean. Of course you do."

Bane turned and looked at Ziro, eyebrows lifted. Certainly not what he'd expected. But payment was payment.

Ziro winked and gave deft orders to release the Duros from his prison. Bane stood and exited the cell after Ziro's followers had fiddled with the lock long enough.

Neither Ziro nor Bane spoke as they made their way to the ship, but the silent pact was still there. They reached the ship, a brilliant metal sheen in the morning light. Bane tipped his hat, causing Ziro's grape-colored skin to flush a light pink.

"Ladies first."

Ziro glowered, but allowed the insult to slide. He boarded the ship, followed by Bane and then his followers. The inside was cushioned, large, and more than comfortable. Bane couldn't complain. He turned to the Hutt after the ship had taken off.

"I suppose you'll be getting the payment after we reach your residence, ."

Ziro gave Bane a long look of inward amusement. He admired that aged politeness – or mockery of it, rather – the trained killer displayed. It gave a nice contrast. Ziro swirled the wine glass in his hand and spoke along the rim of it.

"Call me Ziro."

Then Lee Van Cleef jumped out of the ocean and swallowed them all, the end.

* * *


End file.
